


Ceremony

by morethanjustpretty



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanjustpretty/pseuds/morethanjustpretty
Summary: Written as Author's Choice for Jonsa Challenge on Tumblr.  Jon has some ideas at his wedding...





	

Jon stood next to Ser Davos at the weirwood tree thinking of the series of events that led him to this point.

The North needed a leader. to unite them He became that. 

The North needed to fight a war. He led them into it.

The North needed someone to help them re-build. He worked day and night to help his people.

The North needed a wedding to stabilize the throne. He was marrying today.

“Are you feeling alright, my King?” Ser Davos asked as he leaned into Jon’s frame.

Jon nodded. There had been a lump in his throat all day that he’d been unable to clear.

“You look...unwell,” Ser Davos whispered. “Perhaps a drink?”

Jon nodded his head in the negative. The last thing his stomach needed was alcohol.

“It should be over soon,” Ser Davos said quietly, his words meant to make him feel better.

But Jon knew, unlike Ser Davos, that this was just the beginning. He would marry her, then he’s have to bed her until a child was produced. He’d spend the rest of his days with Sansa hating him for doing this to her. 

She hadn’t accepted the union well. She accepted, walked away, and hadn’t spoken to him in two days. The ceremony would be the first time he’d hear her voice since the acceptance. Things had gone so well for them since Castle Black; she’d even accepted his Targaryen heritage without making him feel like an outsider.

And now, he’d destroyed anything they had or could possibly have in the future. He’d promised her Ramsay Bolton would never touch her again and now, he was forcing himself on her. He was no better than that bastard.

“She’s arrived my King,” Ser Davos said as he watched the crowd part.

Jon almost didn’t want to look at her as if he wasn’t worthy.

“Who is this woman presented here today?” Lord Glover asked.

Jon’s attention was suddenly drawn to the man who was handling the ceremony.

“She is Sansa Stark, of House Stark, a woman grown and here to marry,” Bran Stark said from beside his sister.

“Who is here to claim this woman as his wife?” Lord Glover asked.

Jon cleared his throat and hoped he had a voice. 

“I do,” Jon said, his voice hoarse. “Jon Targaryen of House Targaryen. I claim this woman as my wife.”

“Do you accept this man, Jon Targaryen as your husband, Sansa Stark?” Lord Glover asked.

Jon closed his eyes. He knew this answer was a difficult one for her to give. Sansa had visions of a Prince as her husband, not her bastard cousin, raised as her brother, who she was forced to marry.

“I accept this man as my husband,” Sansa said softly.

Jon stood paralyzed for a moment. It was done. Ser Davos cleared his throat and Jon suddenly came to life taking off his Targaryen cloak and walking toward her with it draped over his arm.

He placed it over her shoulders and, for the first time, looked at her as he clasped the latch at her neck. She had tears in her eyes and it broke his heart. Jon swallowed hard and diverted his eyes from her.

The audience around them broke out into applause. They were pleased the Throne was one step closer to being secured for the North. A Northern Lady was now his wife and would soon bear his child.

The people attending the service had now forgotten them and started to exit the godswood making a beeline for the Great Hall where food and drink waited for them. Everyone knew it was an arranged match and expected to see no romance between the pair.

Jon suddenly felt Sansa’s warm hand take his and squeeze. Jon looked up suddenly, frightened by her action. Her eyes were still filled with tears but there was now a smile on her face. He was startled by the picture before him and took a small step back.

“Are you happy?” Sansa asked him softly.

Jon looked at her and shook his head in the negative.

Her face fell and she sucked in a loud breath.

“Oh,” she sighed.

“Sansa, I...I’m sorry for this,” Jon said as he took a step forward and whispered. “You should never have been forced...”

“I wasn’t,” she interrupted.

He looked at her shocked and bells started to ring in his head. 

“But you...you...”

“I’m happy for this, Jon,” she said softly. “I’m sorry you aren’t.”

“You’re happy to be my wife?” Jon asked disbelieving.

She gave him a small worried smile and nodded slightly.

“But since the offer...you’ve been in your rooms...” Jon stammered.

Sansa leaned in and whispered softly. “I thought you understood?”

“Understood what?” Jon whispered back.

“We can’t look too anxious...people will talk,” Sansa smiled at him.

Jon looked back at her flabberghasted. This was all a ruse?

“So you aren’t upset with me?” Jon clarified.

“No, not at all,” Sansa said with a smile. “You thought I was?”

“I...” Jon stammered 

“Are you pleased?” Sansa asked as she and he turned to watch the last of the guests finally leave the godswood for the feast, leaving them alone.

Jon leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips, relief flooded through his body as a very different future with Sansa as his wife filled his thoughts


End file.
